


Cheesy

by Angy98



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: When you're tired out by a long day, there's no such thing as an unexpected kind thought to improve your mood.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cheesy

Ever since it was created, it was clear to everyone that ‘Hell’ meant punishments and eternal suffering. Such punishments and suffering came in an endless number of different forms, depending on the single individual’s place in the whole hierarchy. Not even demons in the highest places, including Hell’s royalty, could be exempt from it, and for them eternal torment often came in the form of never-ending hours of office and archive work, along with problems of bureaucratic nature.

The failed Apocalypse only aggravated the pre-existing issues in Hell’s faulty work system; countless complaints forms were written and sent everyday by the many demons who still wanted their war, and by their superiors who were struggling to keep the most hot-headed subjects in place. There were riots and strikes everywhere around the nine circles, and all of this while the offices’ very structure was still falling apart as usual due to poor maintenance and fund cuts. 

In order to put up with all of that chaos everyone, including royalty, had to work extra hours and, while occult creatures didn’t really need to sleep and rest like humans, the whole situation was undeniably tiring for everyone.

  
  


Holed up in her own room, Beelzebub was currently dragging herself on from a file to another. As time went on, she was getting increasingly frustrated, to the point where she even sent away her own flies, that usually swirled around her head day in and day out, annoyed by their incessant buzzing.

There was a light, hesitant knock on the door. “Who izzz it?” Beelzebub looked up from the documents in front of her.

“It’s- it’s Eric, my lord,” a voice stuttered from the other side of the door.

_ Oh no. _

Dagon had temporarily reassigned Eric and a couple of other demons to mail distribution and deliveries; he was  _ very likely  _ about to bring her yet more paperwork, be it lists of the new souls that just arrived to Hell or another of those terrible piles of complaint forms to be read and sorted out.

_ Pleazzze, let it not be more paperwork! _

“Come in.”

The worn-out wooden door screeched open, and Eric’s head peeked through it. The demon walked into the room, closing the door behind him. “Your highness,” Eric greeted, dipping his head in a bow. “I have a delivery for you.” The demon went on, holding up the flat, squared box he was holding in his hands.

Beelzebub eyed the box suspiciously. Was that a pizza box? She had never ordered anything, where was that coming from?

But before she could question anything, Eric had already set the box down on her desk and turned back on his heels to walk away. “If this turns out to be a prank,“ the prince shouted after him, “there will be consequences!”

But Eric was long gone, the door screeching closed after him.

Beelzebub sighed, reaching for the box. Prank or not, she had to open it to find out.

It was indeed a pizza, with the regular mozzarella and tomato topping - a bit boring of a flavor, in her opinion, but surely one that no one can say no to.

Taped to the inner side of the cardboard lid of the box there was a piece of paper. The clean handwritten note read:

_ ‘I was told you’re working long hours, today. I figured you might need a break. _

_ Hope this isn’t too ~cheesy~ for you! _

_ -G’ _

Beelzebub removed the post-it from the box, smiling fondly.

_ Gabriel… _

Getting her something to eat was such a small, simple thing for him to do. And yet, it had been such a long day for her, and Hell was such a cold, lonely place…

The prince of the demons went back to her paperwork, occasionally taking a bite of her pizza, warmed inside by the fact that Gabriel, despite never being much fond of schmalz, had taken his time to think about her.

\- - - - -

Several floors higher in the same building in London, Heaven’s offices were about to call it a day; most rooms by that time were deserted, and only a few lights were still lit around the floor. Angels, in fact, had their working schedules split between regular office work and Earth surveillance, and it turned out that it was more efficient assigning a bigger part of Earth surveillance to nighttime hours, for it is in the dark that most evil activities take place.

Gabriel collected the last folders and documents on his desk, organizing them in a neat pile. Suddenly, a spontaneous flame set on top of the pile. Without burning the paper underneath it, the flame spread in an horizontal line until it cooled down forming a small piece of paper.

When the flame extinguished itself, Gabriel picked it up.

_ ‘Right amount of cheese, I’d say. _

_ Thank you for the pizza, I really needed it. _

_ -B’ _


End file.
